


Anyone but you

by fowlbyname45



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Adara Harper is out for vengeance when she suddenly sees her soulmate. And it should've been anyone but him.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Anyone but you

**Author's Note:**

> Adara is my (and best friend's) OC, so sorry if a lot of it doesn't make sense. I hope you enjoy this little fic :)  
> (Comments and kudos are what I live for btw, ily all)

Adara Harper was seeing red. Well, not literally; she had never before met her so called "soulmate" after all, and everyone knew that seeing red-or any other color for that matter-was out of the question until the fateful moment you met the one apparently meant for you. And finding this soulmate happened to be, like, #782 on Adara's Priorities List. That nonsense was for romantic saps and people whose didn't know any better. The point is that Adara was angry. Very much so. Some creep had kidnapped one of her only friends in the world, Holly Short, and she was about to give them a piece of her mind. Adara had a plan. A pretty good one too, if she did say so herself. She was going to find this wannabe "criminal mastermind" and make him regret ever laying his low life hands on the Captain. And then she would save Holly. Easy peasy, right? Well, Adara was about to find out that things were never that simple when Artemis Fowl was involved.  
Once the feisty human girl arrived at the Manor where her friend was being held hostage, she began to formulate a plan to get in. It was quite simple, really. Pick the lock with a bobby pin she kept in her long hair, then sneak her way around the place without raising too many suspicions to find out where this-as the centaur Foaly had told her he was called in his lab just hours earlier-"Fowl" character was hiding out. (The name seemed fitting: Fowl by name, and foul by nature.) And once Miss Adara Maria Harper got ahold of him, he would be sorry for meddling in things he had no business in.  
Adara finally arrived at the huge doorway to the imposing Manor and took a deep breath before steeling her gaze and taking a bobby pin out of her long ponytail and letting her hair loose. She picked the lock as quietly as she could, slipping into the gigantic foyer and silently closing the door behind her. There was a staircase right there in the entrance hall, practicality inviting her to take it, which she did. At the top of the stairs, she found a hallway with doors all the way up and down both sides of it. She tried a few of the options with no luck. But when Adara opened the second door to the right, she knew she had struck gold. There was a tall leather back chair facing a wall full of live recording screens, large bookshelves lining the walls, and a fancy desk weighed down with papers and other various objects. This was it; the boy who kidnapped her friend was in this room. And he was going to pay. Adara's throat felt tight and she balled her fists and said as menacingly as she could "Okay, Master Fowl or whatever your name is. You'd best tell me where Holly is or I'll-"  
And that's when the person in the chair turned around and Adara was met with deep blue eyes. Wait...what? "Deep blue"? If she was seeing color...which she was pretty sure she was...that could only mean one thing. Oh no. Oh fuck no. Adara's head started spinning and her mouth became dry. This couldn't be happening. She was seeing the boy and everything around her in full color. She could see the raven black of his wavy hair, the deep brown of the chair he was sitting in. She looked down and could see the faded red of her t-shirt and the tips of her own long, chestnut hair. In front of her, the boy's mouth was agape. This was all happening to him too. After a moment, he stopped staring, furrowing his dark brows and mumbling about how he should've "kept the sunglasses on". Adara ran out of the study, holding back tears of anger and confusion. She'd save Holly by herself, and then she could focus on putting this boy out of her mind forever.  
"It could've been anyone but you", Adara whispered despondently.  
She never even learned his first name.


End file.
